cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Umbrella
|color1 = #444444 |color2 = #222222 |color5 = #FFFFFF |color6 = #DDDDDD |team = Black |foundedon = Christmas Eve, 2007 |leader = *President - domisi *Vice President - threefingeredguy |cabinet = *Field Marshall - Natan/`_` *Head Envoy - Raken *Envoys - Daikos, Bassman, NFLGeneric *Economist - LordPanisRahl *Generator- DylanCarter |teamsenate = pd73bassman of Mos Eisley |statsdate = April 14, 2012 |totalnations = 110 |totalstrength = 12,888,184 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 117,165 |totalnukes = 2,500 |rank = 3 |score = 45.49 |forumurl = http://umbrella-alliance.com |ircchannel = #umbrella }} About Umbrella You can stay underneath my Umbrella-ela-ela-ela. Umbrella is a quiet, exclusive alliance that resides on the Black sphere. They enjoy a high average nation strength of over 116,000, resulting in a total nation strength of over 13,000,000. Umbrella remains a peaceful alliance, preferring to "live and let live" so long as nothing threatens them or their allies - but should that day come, any enemy will find them quite ready for war, and prepared to unleash their nuclear arsenal. Charter and Government Umbrella is ruled by a democratically elected president who appoints a vice-president and his ministers. The alliance is run by the parasols, who are charged with determining which treaties Umbrella will sign and which applicants will be accepted. The official charter can be read here. Important Events *'December 24, 2007': Umbrella officially becomes public as the roughly forty initial members begin to set Umbrella as their alliance affiliation. The founding triumvirs are MaoKhan, Ochocinco, and Kevin. *'January 15, 2008': Kevin resigns as triumvir. Trepidation is chosen as his successor. *'January 22, 2008': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with TOP. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=12761 *'February 13, 2008': Umbrella declares war on the GPA in support of TOP. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=14358 *'February 17, 2008': MaoKhan resigns as triumvir. Bossk is chosen as his successor. *'March 11, 2008': Umbrella officially announces its existence and that its nuclear stockpile exceeds 500 in number. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=16689 *'April 9, 2008': Umbrella hits three milestones at once: 2m NS; 30,000 AVG NS; 600 Nukes (prior to NS formula update) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=19477 *'April 16, 2008': Umbrella becomes the first alliance to sign the Lux Aeterna since the bloc's formation. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20184 *'April 19, 2008': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with Alpha Omega. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20424 *'May 13, 2008': Umbrella signs an ODP with Sparta. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=22667 *'May 20, 2008': Umbrella signs the Dark Vows http://z3.invisionfree.com/Black_Conclave/index.php?showtopic=41 *'August 13, 2008': Umbrella, along with TOP, Grämlins, FOK, Fark, MCXA, and R&R, declare war on the New Polar Order http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31042 *'October 4, 2008': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with The Grämlins. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=36202 *'November 13, 2008': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with Sparta. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=39308 *'December 24, 2008': Umbrella signs an MDP with the Mostly Harmless Alliance. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=43301 *'December 24, 2008': Umbrella turns 1. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=43323 *'January 21, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with the Mushroom Kingdom. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=45932 *'January 23, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with FOK!. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=46161 *'February 22, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with the Poison Clan. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=49540 *'April 4, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with Argent. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53108 *'April 19, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with the Viridian Entente. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=84587 *'April 23, 2009-May 10, 2009': Umbrella fights with Karma in the Karma War against the alliances: Valhalla, Zenith, BAPS, and OMFG http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Karma_war *'May 21, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with Kronos. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=58273 *'May 25, 2009': Umbrella signs an MDoAP with the Goon Order of Oppression Negligence and Sadism. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=58706 *'November 7, 2009': Umbrella signs an ODoAP with Basketball Ninjas. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=73097 *'November 14, 2009': Umbrella signs their first ever protectorate with Triton. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=73784 *'December 24, 2009': Umbrella turns 2. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=76696 *'January 27, 2010 - April 4, 2010': Umbrella fights in the Second Unjust War against the alliances: NV, NATO, NADC, TFD, M*A*S*H, Legion. http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Second_Unjust_War *'July 28, 2010': Umbrella's new charter is passed. http://www.umbrella-alliance.com/index.php?showtopic=9135&view=getnewpost *'October 12, 2010': Umbrella becomes part of the newly formed MDoAP bloc, Pandora's Box http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=93399 *'October 21, 2010': Umbrella's flag is put in-game as custom 76 after winning CN:TE Round 13. *'November 21, 2010': Umbrella signs a MDoAP with Orange Defense Network. *'December 24, 2010': Umbrella turns 3, and signs a MDoAP with Darkfall. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=96189 *'January 24, 2011': Doomhouse declares war on NPO, thus initiating the Doom House-NPO War. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=97693 *'January 24, 2011 - May 25, 2011': Umbrella fights the NPO and many of her coalition mates in the Doom House-NPO War. http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/DH-NPO_War *'July 26, 2011': Umbrella's long time leader, Roquentin, deletes and is replaced by the Vice President, Johnny Apocalypse. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=103973 *'August, 11th, 2011': Umbrella signs an ODoAP with IRON. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=104199 *'September, 9th, 2011': Darkfall merges into Umbrella. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=105078 *'November, 10th, 2011': Umbrella signs a MDoAP with Deinos. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=106585&view=findpost&p=2842998 *'January, 23rd, 2012': Domisi and ThreeFingeredGuy replace Johnny Apocalypse and Raken as the new President and Vice President of Umbrella. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=108629 *'February, 1st, 2012': Umbrella resigns a MDoAP with Basketball Ninjashttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=108890 Fun Facts *Although Umbrella has a very low number of nations (ranked only 34th in number of members), it is ranked 1st for average nation strength, 1st for total technology, and 7th for total nuke count. *The average Umbrellailure owns 22 nukes (which is 3 lower than it should be). *Umbrella is the only alliance in the game to have surpassed 10,000 average technology. Foreign relations Former blocs See also Category:Umbrella